Oscillating power tools are lightweight, handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools enable the oscillating power tool to be used to shape and contour workpieces in a wide variety of ways. Previously known accessory tools, however, are limited in their ability to perform one common woodworking task known as planing.
Planing is the process of flattening, thinning, or applying a smooth finish to a surface of workpiece, such as a board or piece of wood. Some previously known accessory tools are capable of performing planing tasks to a certain degree. For example, a flush cutting blade accessory for an oscillating tool can be used to trim or shave thin layers of material from the surface of a workpiece. However, it can be difficult for these tools to shave consistent, uniform layers of material from a surface to produce a desired flatness or smoothness, and there is a significant risk that the blade of the accessory tool will gouge the surface and possibly ruin the workpiece.
What is needed is an accessory tool for a handheld oscillating power tool that enables substantially uniform shavings to be removed from the surface of a workpiece while preventing the blade from gouging the surface.